When Worlds Collide
by Nethrahen
Summary: 3 girls are having a really boring day until they are magically transported to M.E. This is X-men with a LOTR twist to it. Main characters are Nightcrawler and Wolverine. My first fan fic, so please give it a try? better than it sounds.


When Worlds Collide Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. If I did, I would be rich! I do not own LOTR either. If I did, I would be dead! I also do not own the song that is sung in this chapter. How ever I do own Rachel/Racnan, Kylie/Tyra and Chantal/Keema! A/N: I had to re-do this cause I was having major trouble with the formatting. So if you have come back, thanks! The first chapter probably wont be very good, so please bare with me, and give me reviews that I can use for the second chapter! please? puppy eyes My first Fanfic, please be nice! ) Actually be mean if you want to, I can take it! ;) Well Ill shut up now and let you read! Chapter One: Bored, but Frightened! It was another one of those kind of days, and Rachel looked out of the living room window, frowning as she did, at the ceaseless rain, which was now tapping endlessly against the already blurred window. Thunder rumbled a little ways off, and in the distance a flash of lightning would randomly flicker on and off in the ever darkening sky. She was sitting on a couch visiting her favorite cousin; Kylie, (who lived on a farm, but they did not have that many animals.) accompanied by her younger sister, Chantal. Rachel looked away from the window, readjusting her sitting position on the couch and let out a deep sigh. Today was supposed to be fun, however it wasn't. Sadly, it was very boring! The three girls were completely alone in the house, as they had hoped to be. They had received their wish, and there were no parents around, Kylie's brothers had amazingly had all gone into town (she had three of them) and there was plenty of good food in the the fridge. The girls had all wanted to go outside today and do something actually worth doing, but their hopes had been lost when it started to pour down rain. They would have gone out into the rain, except that Chantal hadn't wanted to get wet, or cold or be uncomfortable in anyway at all! Chantal actually liked rain, it's just that she had a really bad cold and didn't want to make it worse, because she was feeling really bad as it was. Plus, she was really tired from staying up so late the night before. Also, Kylie didn't want to leave Chantal alone and go have fun without her. It just wasn't as exciting with only two people playing. But before I go any further, I should probably tell you about these three girls. Rachel, who is the eldest of the small group, is 15 years old, has dark blue eyes and slightly wavy red hair, that hung down around her shoulders. Her hair also had some blonde in it. She of course loves Lord of the Rings, and likes X-men a fair amount as well! Kylie, the second oldest, is 14 with beautiful long brown hair, (and it has some small blonde streaks in it) and shadowy brown eyes. She is also a Lord of the Rings nut, and takes some interest in the X-men. Chantal is the youngest, at the ripe old age of 13, has icy blue eyes, and short brown hair with blonde streaks in it! She likes Lord of the Rings to an extent, but really "HATES" X-men! I should also mention that they all have names that they made up for themselves which will soon be revealed. So it ended up that Rachel, Kylie and Chantal all sat around lazily, reading X-men comics (Chantal read the comics because she had nothing better to do) and anything associated with The Lord of the Rings. (The best trilogy in the world!) The three girls had been inside for practically the whole of the day, reading! It wasn't that reading was bad, because it isn't. They loved reading, it's just that they would WAY rather be doing something much more exciting! Not that anything majorly exciting ever happened, but usually these three girls loved to go and have their own type of adventures. Rachel sat, staring at the comic that she had read already. She looked down at her favorite X-man Nightcrawler, then put the comic down and began to flip through a large book with the some Lord of the Rings pictures in it, breathing out another sigh, since she had already read that book too! Suddenly, Rachel couldn't take the boredom anymore, it was getting to her head and making her go insane! Or something like that. So she decided to bribe Chantal in the best way she could. Chantal might be sick, but if she was paid enough, she would agree to go outside, Rachel thought. That is just what was needed to save the unnaturally boring day. So, the girl who was dying from boredom leapt over to Chantal,(as best as she could leap) and knelt down before her with her hands folded in a pleading manner. "Please Chantal, I can't take it anymore, please come outside with Kylie and I?" "I told you already, Chantal said in a very exasperated voice, "I can't go outside, because I" "I'll pay you!" Rachel broke in, "You i've got the money!" she said, as she stood up and leaned on her right foot, tapping her left one on the carpet. Chantal looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmmmmmmmm... how much would you pay me?" Chantal asked, her face changing into an excited, mock evil smile! Rachel glanced at her hand, and began to clean her nails and spoke in a drawling voice. "Well, how about a dollar?" "A dollar?" Chantal repeated. "Nope, it'll have to be more than that! "She replied. "1.50," The older girl begged. "5.00, no less." "I am sick ya know!" The unwell girl said, prevailing in the argument. "Fine, 5.00 it is!" "But you have to stay out side for at least one hour!' Chantal frowned at this but agreed. Kylie, who had been watching the argument from the very beginning, threw down the comic book, and sandwich she had been eating and bounced off the couch practically squealing out an oversized "Hooray!" The girls almost flew over to the coat rack, threw on their rather weather worn, dark ponchos and Rachel and Kylie fastened their cloaks onto themselves. Rachel's cloak was a dark foresty green, with a large hood and two small brass buttons in the front with very elvish looking leaves on them. Her cloak also swept down to her feet, and was just short enough so that she didn't trip over it. Kylie's cloak was a somewhat lighter color and had an even bigger hood! (if that was possible) Not much bigger, but a little. Her cloak had darker buttons, but had equally interesting leaves. It also went down to around the girl's ankles. However, Chantal didn't have a cloak, because she wasn't "THAT" crazy about The Lord of the Rings. Rachel decided to pack a small amount of food, since they always ate when they went outside any ways. She packed six apples, some lembas, (A/N they had gotten the recipe from the internet) and a water bottle. What can I say, Rachel loves to eat and to her, six apples, some lembas and a bottle of water is only a little amount to be shared between the three of them. Everyone was just about to head out the front door when Rachel called "Wait!" "What now?" Kylie moaned, "you already packed some food, we have our swords, and cloaks" "What more do we need?" "Don't worry i'll be quick!" Rachel shouted as she ran speedily back upstairs, quickly returning and jumping the last step, with the dagger that her mother had given her on her birthday. It was her favorite weapon. It was also the only weapon that she had that could do any damage! This is because, of course, it was made of steel, and not wood like all the other weapons she owned. "For protection!"Rachel announced jokingly, while holding the well-favored dagger up high in the air. The other two girls rolled their eyes at their crazy friend, (actually for Chantal, Rachel was her sister, and Kylie was Rachel's cousin, but they were all still friends.) and they all tumbled out the door clumsily, Rachel and Kylie pulling up their hoods on the way. The three friends raced each other over the wet, windy field, towards the deep woods, and into it. They were outside for hours,(despite the bargian Chantal had made with Rachel.) joking around, playing in the rain, sword fighting,(sigh, they only had wooden swords) and sometimes climbing trees. But all the while they were going deeper into the woods, although they hadn't noticed. Unexpectedly Kylie had the sudden urge to sing . She didn't want to do it alone though, so she asked Rachel to join her, and she happily agreed. "Hmmmmmmm... it has to be a song from Lord of the Rings!" "But we only know one, song from Lord of the Rings Tyra!" When Rachel said Faremire, she was talking to Kylie. The reason that she called Kylie, "Tyra," is because that was the lordoftheringish (I made that word up)) name Kylie had made up for herself, and many a time, Kylie was called Faremire. Kylie smiled at her Lord of the Rings name. "Yes, there is only one song that we know that's from Lord of the Rings "Racnan!" Of course by saying this, Kylie had just called Rachel by her lordoftheringish name. This produced a smile from Rachel/Racnan, and pulling her hood off, she began the song, on the right note, yes you heard correct, it was on the right note, and it went something like this: There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old gray hill, And there they brew a beer so brown that the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill. The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle; And up and down he runs his bow, Now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle. The landlord keeps a little dog that's mighty fond of jokes; When there's good cheer among the guests, He cocks an ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes. They also keep a horned cow as proud as any queen;But music turns her head like ale, And makes her wave her tufted tail and dance upon the green. And O! the rows of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons! For Sunday there's a special pair, And these they polish up with care on Saturday afternoons. The Man in the Moon was Drinking deep, and the cat began to wail; A dish and a spoon and the table danced, The cow in the garden madly pranced, and the little dog chased his tail. The Man in the Moon took another mug, and then rolled beneath his chair; And there he dozen and dreamed of ale, Till in the sky the stars were pale, and dawn was in the air. The ostler said to his tipsy cat: "The white horses of the Moon, They neigh and champ their silver bits; But their master's been and drowned his wits, and the Sun'll be rising soon!" So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: "It's after three!" he said. They rolled the Man slowly up the hill and bundled him into the Moon, While his horses galloped up in rear, And the cow came campering like a deer, and a dish ran up with the spoon. Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle... Suddenly they stopped singing and looked at each other for the next verse. (they did this countless times because usually one of them would know what came next.) But neither of them knew what it was this time. "Opps, oh well, we'll have to memorize the rest when we go back home!" Kylie said, mocking an ultimate sad face. Rachel laughed and stopped walking to sit her butt down on a very large root sticking up out of the ground. She then leaned her back against the base of the large mossy tree. She then proceeded to fish an apple out of her pack and take a large bite out of it. After checking that no spiders were around, (A/N Kylie has a phobia of spiders!) Kylie joined her and took out an apple from the pack also. Chantal just stood there looking in all directions, a worried expression starting to take place on the surface her face. Kylie was the first to notice Chantals worried expression. "Chantal, something wrong?" Kylie asked, taking another large bite out of her apple. "Ummmm...guys, where are we, I don't remember coming here before, We came in farther then I thought we did. ''Where are we?" the young girl stood there looking puzzled. "I can tell you that!" Rachel said, climbing to the top of the tree she had been leaning on. She poked her head up though the top of the trees and exclaimed "Hey, it stopped raining!" "Fine, but where are we?" Kylie asked with slight annoyance in her voice. "Ummmmmmm... That would have to beeeeeeeeee... I don't know!" Rachel replied, sliding down the tree trunk with sheepish smile. Suddenly something caught her eye. There seemed to be some sort of movement in one of the tree tops. Rachel stared for a moment, then looked back down at Kylie, who was staring at her. "What?" Rachel said. "Racnan!" this is BAD!" Mom told me never to go this far into the woods, I never really realized how far we had gone! "Kylie said in distress. I think we should start to head back home now!" "If we get back," Chantal moaned. "Uh-oh," Chantal frowned suddenly. "What?" the two others said in unison. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" "So, go then?" Rachel said in an agitated tone, staring down at the slightly distressed Girl. "Oh, I hate going to the bathroom outside!" Chantal grumbled going off a little further into the woods. Chantal headed for a tree, thinking to herself that she should go to the bathroom some other time. However before she could even reach the tree, she very suddenly felt a strong hand cover her mouth roughly and another grab her wrists and clench them tightly so that they hurt her. She did what any frightened girl would do. (probably) She then kicked hard behind her, and felt her heel come into contact with a persons leg. Chantal heard a grunt of pain from her captor, and the hand on her mouth loosened slightly. Wasting no time, she took this opportunity to call for help. She began screaming, but the hand again covered her mouth and a deep growling voice whispered in her ear: "Can it kid, or you'll be dead before your time!" Chantal didn't know what to do. She was incapable of escaping her attacker, he, ( she had gathered from the deep voice) was giving her death threats, and she could no longer scream. All she could do was hope that Kylie or Rachel had heard her. Back at the tree where they had stopped to rest, Rachel and Kylie were trying to decipher which way home was. "Well we came from that direction right?" Kylie was reasoning. "Ya but" Rachel was cut off mid sentence when she heard a horrific scream echo though out the woods before them. The two friends looked at each other. "It's Chantal," Kylie choked out! "Oh-no, what now?" Rachel moaned as she unsheathed her dagger, leaped off the tree stump she was on and took off at a run, Kylie right at her heels, into the ever darkening forest... A cliffie! ) Tell me what you think! I know that this chapter was really short, and it really sucked! But first chapters are always really bad! Right? ... !Review Please !Review! I am begging you! And if you do review, and send me some Ideas, I will most likely use them! 


End file.
